Rua vs Demak alternate
by Shardwing52
Summary: What would happen if Rua continued the Duel?


A/N:I decided to do an alternate on 50.

Earthbound God Cusillu was currently attacking Rua directly, while the boy was running, and for good reason. The monkey's fist hits the ground, sending a pile of debris right at Rua. After getting knocked down by the flying debris, Rua got up, though showing clear signs he was feeling weak.

(Rua's LP: 4000-400)

"I...won't give up, I'll protect Ruka!" Rua bravely yelled at Demak, his Dark Signer opponent.

"Boy, I will commend your courage, but, as I've already told you, someone who's not a Signer cannot defeat me," said Demak with an evil look. "Turn end! Now, what will you do? Hm?"

Everyone noticed a light shine down, which Yusei realized was Ruka. Upon opening her eyes, she saw Rua looking like he was very hurt.

"Rua, are you alright?" she said as she immediately ran over to him.

"Ruka, you came back," Rua said as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"You fought getting hurt this much, even though faced against a Dark Signer?" Ruka asked in concern.

"Yeah," said Rua, who then turned his attention to Demak. "You aren't laying a hand on her!"

"Wait!" said Ruka. "Let me take over, you don't need to be involved in this, he wants to Duel me, and you're really hurt."

"I'm sorry, but I can't go with that!" Rua said, surprising Ruka. "I started this Duel myself. It's true, I'm not a Signer. But no matter what happens, I'll protect you. Believe in me."

"Rua, I got it," she said, nodding as he resumed the Duel.

"Young Signer, once he is sent to the Underworld, I'll defeat you so he won't be alone," Demak taunted.

Ruka glared, knowing that this man was responsible for the Duel Spirits disappearance.

"That won't happen! My turn, Draw!" said Rua as he drew his card from his blue Duel Disk which was Respect Synchron, and then looked at Demak's monster. 'What should I do? I can't attack that Earthbound God!'

"Rua, don't forget! If you can't attack the Earthbound God, that just only leaves Demak as the target!" Yusei reminded him.

Rua gained a look of realization as he recalled how Yusei was able to attack Rudger that way, but turned his attention to Demak as the Dark Signer started to laugh.

"Fools! Permanent Trap activate, Cursed Prison! This allows me to Summon a Synchro Monster from the extra Deck, ignoring the summoning conditions!" Demak said as he held the card for Ruka to see, which made her gasp. "Appear forth my prisoner, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

The trap Card flashes, and out of it comes a silver cage with a Dragon trapped inside it.

"Ancient Fairy!" Ruka yelled in a sad tone while reaching towards it with her hand.

"What will you do, do you plan to destroy the very monster your sister holds so dear?" Demak asked.

Rua became angry and disgusted that Demak was using something precious to Ruka for evil. However, Ruka looked saddened that her monster was being used against them.

"Ruka!" Rua said, getting her attention. "I promise, I'll get the card back for you. Power Tool Dragon's effect activates, adding a random equip spell to my hand! I equip the Equip Spell Central Shield to Power Tool Dragon! This reduces any battle damage other than towards the equipped monster to 0. I place 2 cards face-down, turn end!"

'I see, even if Cusillu direct attacks, Rua would still receive 0 damage,' Ruka thought.

"So you saved yourself another turn did you?" said Demak tauntingly and then drew. "Very well, I will destroy that imitation Dragon of yours! Earthbound God Cusillu attacks Power Tool Dragon!"

The giant dark monkey readies its fist and attacks Power Tool Dragon.

"I've got you, Quick-Play Spell Limiter Removal! It doubles all Machine-Type monsters attack points until the end-phase!" Rua declared triumphantly.

(Power Tool Dragon: 2000-4000)

"Wait, Double?!" Demak yelled in surprise.

Cusillu's fist collides with Power Tool Dragon, creating an explosion that envelopes the area. When the smoke clears, Ushio questions if Rua did it; if he had defeated the Earthbound God.

(Demak's LP: 2500-2100)

"Damn you! But my Earthbound God will not falter, by sending another monster on my field to the Cemetery, it can avoid destruction and halve the opponents Life Points!" Demak declared and then pointed at the caged Dragon. "That is why I purposefully summoned this. I release Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

The Dragon and cage vanish shortly before a purple light surrounds and hurts Rua.

"AAAAGH!" Rua yelled, having already been in enough pain.

(Rua's LP: 400-200)

"Rua!" Yusei, Ushio and Ruka yelled in concern as he fell down from the attack, but Ruka caught him before he hit the ground.

"Rua!" said Ruka as she teared up from seeing him in so much pain, on top of how already badly injured he was.

"I'm fine," Rua said weakly as he got up while struggling to keep his balance and grinned at Demak. "I'm getting Ruka's monster back thanks to you."

"Hm?" Demak wondered in confusion.

"Permanent Trap open, Respect Synchron! When my opponent destroys their Synchro monster by a card effect, I can special Summon that monster to my side of the field, ignoring the summoning conditions!" Rua declared.

"What did you say!?" Demak yelled in shock as Ruka smiled greatly.

Out of the ground appears Ancient Fairy Dragon still chained, but Regulus briefly materializes.

"Ancient Fairy-sama!" Regulus says as he breaks the chains before disappearing. With the chains gone, Ancient Fairy Dragon's wings unfold as she lets out a roar.

(Ancient Fairy Dragon ATK: 2100)

"I did it!" Rua said excitedly with a fist in the air.

"Ancient Fairy, we finally get to meet," said Ruka in a happy tone as she smiled.

"Ruka I thank you from the bottom of my heart for keeping the promise you made on that day so long ago. Thank you so much." said Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Ruka, however, shook her head. "It wasn't just me, Rua saved you," said Ruka, smiling at him while he scratched his head and grinned.

"Thank you, Rua," the Ancient Dragon told him, recieving a smile and nod from Rua.

Ushio walked a little closer to inspect Ruka's monster.

"So that's Ruka-chans Dragon?" Ushio asked with Yusei responding yes. "That's something else I tell you!"

"But, the match isn't over yet," Yusei pointed out.

"I remove Central Shield so Power Tool Dragon isn't destroyed by Limiter Removal!" said Rua.

The equipment on Power Tool Dragon vanished, and it's points revert back to 2000.

"Impossible!" Demak yelled at being done in my someone who wasn't a Signer, and begun to sweat. "Tch! Turn End!"

"My turn! Draw!" Rua declared and then looked at Ruka. "Ruka, let's end this!"

Ruka nodded. "Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack Demak directly! Eternal sunshine!" both twins declared boldly as the Dragon flew up, and let its wings shine a radiant light that blinded everyone but Ruka.

"AAAAAGH!" Demak screamed as his remaining Life Points fully depleted and his God vanished.

(Demak's LP: 2100-0)

The flames started to die off as did the symbol of the monkey in the sky. The Closed Forest Field Spell also vanished.

"We did it!" said Rua turning to Ruka.

"Thanks to you the Spirits will-" she was cut off as both her and her brother witnessed something horrifying.

Demak was starting to dissolve due to losing the Duel.

"For me to be defeated by someone who isn't even a Signer!" Demak said as he walked towards Rua, who kept himself in front of Ruka to guard her. "Rudger-sama, forgive me for such a disgraceful loss! Glory to the Dark Signers!"

Before he could touch the twins, Yusei got them out of the way, and Demak vanished fully now. Later, Yusei, Rua, Ruka and Ushio watched the sun rising.

"Are the both of you okay?" asked Ushio to which the twins nodded.

"Rua," said Yusei, touching him on the shoulder. "Good job out there."

This made Rua so happy he had to wipe away tears. However, his and the others attention is then drawn to familiar voice.

"Ancient Fairy, you too Regulus!" said Ruka happily.

"What the, all the solid vision hasn't gone away yet?" Ushio questioned as he stared at both Ancient Fairy Dragon and Regulus.

"No, what you see of us is not an illusion," Ancient Fairy Dragon pointed out.

"T-then they're real!" said Ushio seconds before fainting.

"This is why adults are hopless," said Rua before turning his attention back to the Ancient Dragon.

"Ruka, Rua, you fought well," said Ancient Fairy Dragon. "We have you two to thank for saving the Spirit Realm. The spirits captured by the Earthbound God were able to safely return to their home, the Spirit Realm."

"You mean everyone was rescued?!" asked Ruka in relief.

"Yeah, thank you, Rua, Ruka," said Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, will you fight the Dark Signers with us?" asked Yusei.

"Yes, of course," the Dragon agreed. "Should the Dark Signers run rampant, the Spirit Realm is sure to come under danger once again. I shall fight alongside you, transending five thousand years time, should it mean I be laid to waste."

"Likewise for me! Till my life comes to an end!" Regulus declared.

Both Regulus and Ancient Fairy Dragon turn into cards and then fly onto Ruka's hands, with Ruka happy she has them. She then turned to Rua and gave him a big hug, so much so that Rua almost lost his balance.

"Thank you for saving everyone," said Ruka, very much happy.

Rua gave a toothy grin as he rubbed his nose with one hand.

'He carved his own future, and shattered Demak's claim that a non-Signer could not defeat a Dark Signer,' Yusei thought as he smiled at the boy. "We still need to seal the tower!"

"Yeah!" both the twins said as they and Yusei headed towards the tower, leaving Ushio still unconsious on the ground.

THE END.

A/N: I figured since Rua was the one doing the whole match this time, that some of Demak's dialog would have been different. Chances are Rua would have done all the moves Ruka did since he would have wanted to get her monster back for her. I figured Rua would have had them both do the final attack given it is Ruka's Signer Dragon, and at the same time Rua wanted to win the Duel himself. If Rua had continued after Ruka got back, there's no way Yusei would not have reminded Rua about the Earthbound Gods weakness.


End file.
